


Late Night

by InkStainedWings



Series: Clan Disaster [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Boba is trying to sleep but Din’s armor clanging as he walks is keeping him awake. (Din and Boba brother fic, no pairings, just brotherly bonding.)
Series: Clan Disaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108001
Comments: 19
Kudos: 165





	Late Night

Boba sighed as he heard the sound of metal clanking throughout his ship and he glared at the ceiling. Din had been pacing for the last 4 hours and if he made even one more lap past Boba’s bunk the older bounty hunter wasn’t going to be in control of his actions. The gentle clinking got further away and Boba closed his eyes starting to drift to sleep finally. His breathing slowed and he calmed almost to the brink then _*clink clink clink*_   
  
“Dank farrik! Djarin! I’m going to strangle you!” He growled throwing himself out of bed and walking out in only his sleep pants to glare at the Mandalorian who had frozen in place.   
  
“Boba? What’s wrong?” He asked and his voice was so innocent Boba had to rub his face to keep from sneering at him. That was just how Din was, he wasn’t faking it to try to mess with him.

“You are. Why are you pacing up and down the Slave like we’re going to be in battle any minute? We’re in hyperspace. We’re safe. Go to kriffing bed Din.” He said sharply while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“My pacing has been bothering you? You slept right through that dog fight Fennec fought a few days ago.” Din pointed out and Boba scowled. 

“This ship was my father’s. I grew up on it. I know every sound it can make and exactly why it would make those sounds. I knew she had it handled. Your armor isn’t a sound that’s soothing to me.” He said lowly. Which was… partially true. During the day the sound was soothing and reminded him of the safety of when he would hear similar sounds of his father’s armor as he moved around the ship working on things. The difference was that it was the middle of the night and it was too clearly pacing for it to let Boba sleep. It made him tense like he should be expecting something. Jango had never been one to pace unless things were very bad.

“I’m sorry. I just… miss him.” Din murmured the pain in his voice making Boba want to punch something. Damn it. One year in the pit. It had been one year and now he was so easily softened by puppy dog eyes he couldn’t even see. 

“Yeah, well… come on.” He grumbled leading Din through the ship trying not to let the following clinking spark his annoyance further. He sat him in a chair in front of a tiny kitchenette and started to prep some tea, choosing one of the spicier flavors knowing Din could handle it. 

“You say the word, we’ll go grab the kid and run. The Jedi won’t even bother coming after us.” He offered as he waited for the water to heat. “I still don’t understand how you could just let that-” He let all the terrible words roll through his mind but didn’t say them. “Jedi just walk away with him. After all the work we did to get him.” He added. Din’s head tilted. 

“You really don’t like them, do you? The Jedi?” He asked and Boba sighed reminding himself that Din was clueless and had been purposely left out of proper history lessons by the Death Watch so they had more control over him. Not that his personal life was something taught at schools but most people he met already knew his issues with the Jedi. He didn’t have to explain it.

“No, I don’t. They have been a plague to my family for at least three generations and only in the worst ways. I’ve never met one worth knowing and would prefer if I never have to meet another one as long as I live.” He admitted glaring at the cups as he poured the hot water into them and set them aside to let them seep.

“Oh… I was told they were enemy wizards, but the kid needs them. He needs to learn to control himself. The Empire, they won’t stop looking for him. I can’t always be there to fight for him. He needs to learn and I don’t know about all that-” Din waved his hand in the air “Jedi stuff. I can’t teach him.” He finished though he looked even more troubled after what Boba told him. 

“The kid will be fine. They won’t hurt him. The Jedi are good to their own… usually. Look, my relationship with the Jedi doesn’t have anything to do with him and if they did have a single thought of doing anything we’d go in and get him out.” He swore, causing Din to stare at him long enough it started to make him uncomfortable.

“What?” He demanded moving one cup to the table in front of Din and sitting down with his own looking away so the other Mandalorian could drink without worry of him seeing his face, however, he could still feel Din’s gaze on him.

“Why are you helping me?” He asked and Boba sighed. 

“I told you it’s beca-” He started but Din cut him off. 

“Why are you helping me? You took the armor, I didn’t give it to you. The kid has been rescued and given to the Jedi. You owe me nothing.” He said seriously and Boba took a long sip of tea relishing the warmth and spice as well as the time to pull his thoughts and words together. 

“When a Mandalorian dies, if they were true to the creed, they believe they become one with the Manda, yes?” He asked instead and Din nodded, curious to where this would go. 

“That’s right. We earn our souls through our actions in life and join with our forbearers in the Manda after death.” He confirmed and Boba nodded. 

“I died in the pit. I’m certain of it. I saw my father and grandfather. They were not proud of what I had become. I could have taken the armor back sooner. I knew where Vanth was and that he had it. But then I would have been leaving that village and all who were in it to die. When I die again, I want it to be as someone they will be proud of. But my moral compass is damaged, I know that. I need a spotter. That’s you. You seem to do the right thing by accident most of the time. So long as I keep you around, I’m pretty sure I’ll manage. So… here we are.” He said looking over when Din was silent for several minutes before returning to stare at this empty cup. 

“You’re using me as a replacement moral compass because you think I’m… good? I’ve killed people!” Din argued and Boba nodded. 

“Din’ika, you are a cinnamon roll compared to the life I’ve lived. Look me up on the holonet sometime. Just promise not to go running for the hills after. I’d hate to have to hunt down my new compass.” Boba said more playfully and Din sorted. 

“I’ve heard enough of the stories. Fine. So then you and Fennec want to be part of my clan then?” Din asked and Boba gave him a toothy grin. 

“Aww, Din’ika are you asking me to be your  _ Riduur _ ?” He asked batting his eyelashes at him only to get punched in the shoulder making him start to laugh. “I’m too pretty for you anyway.” He added at what he could guess was a horrified face behind Din’s bucket. 

“NO! No. I am not interested… that would just be… No. I see you more like a brother.” He said the last part coming out almost shyly and Boba rolled his eyes. 

“You need me to say it, don’t you? You’re really tight to this creed. Fine. _Ni kar'tayl gai sa’vod_. I accept you as my brother Din. Better?” He asked and Din nodded removing his helmet and giving Boba a small smile. 

“Welcome to clan Mudhorn.” He said offering his arm and Boba took it squeezing his hand. 

“You’re a sap Djarin. Don’t think you’ll get me to cuddle away your nightmares now or anything.” He said and Din’s grin widened. 

“Aww _ori’vod_ , are you offering to cuddle me to sleep? How sweet.” He teased and Boba glared. 

“You won’t be the first brother I’ve thrown out the airlock. Don’t test me.” He said standing as Din gulped down the tea. “And take those damn boots off so I can sleep.” He growled ruffling Din’s hair as he walked by feeling comforted in a way he’d never admit by the laughed that followed him down the hall as he headed back towards his bunk. 


End file.
